Boredom and a Police Box
by Dalyla Franks
Summary: Sherlock does not concern himself with outer space. First off it's boring. Second it's so useless. It's not like aliens are coming to London to commit murder! That's impossible… oh wait…
1. Boredom

**A/N I do Not own either story. Sherlock Holmes is not fictional. please review.**

"Oh my GOOOOOOOD I'm bored!" Sherlock screamed jumping to his feet.

"ahh" John fell out of the chair he had been sitting, sorry, sleeping in for the last hour and lay sprawled on the floor. "My dear lord Sherlock you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh don't over exaggerate Watson!" Sherlock said critically as he paced back and forth between the tele and the book case. "I can't stand this boredom! How can you just sit there for hours on end? I need mind work! I need something! I need a case!" He waved his arms in the most fanatic way and stomped out of the door.

"I live with a bloody mad man…" Watson pulled himself back onto the chair and closed his eyes again.

"Aren't you coming?" Watson opened one of his eyes. Sherlock's head was poking around the corner with the most devious grin. "Come on, don't be a boring old chap"

"Well if you put it that way I guess I have to come." 

**A/N so this is a really short chapter, sorry its too late to write more tonight. I will improve on my length next chapter. **


	2. Cab Rides

**A/N Hi. Well this has been a long time coming. I honestly forgot about it. I will try to update more regularly. I hope you all enjoy this, and if there are any mistakes please tell me. Please review. Thank you all. **

**Ps. I do not own either. **

They walked briskly into the city street, Watson calling back that they were going out. Sherlock walked with a purpose up to a cab stepping in, he gave an un-heard destination. "John! Hurry! We don't have all day!"

"I'm coming, God Sherlock you can be such a pain." He jumped into the back. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out."

"Oh. So we are just driving aimlessly around London?"

"John. When do I ever do anything aimlessly? Don't insult me like that. A little trust dear Watson." Sherlock said slightly cross.

"Yes, yes Sherlock." He laid his head back on the head rest. "Nudge me when you get an idea." He watched out the window for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. Sherlock, he noticed, was doing the exact same thing. And this went on, he saw the strangest things, a man on stilts, a women banging on an apartment door with a cat in her hands, an old man balancing a book on his head, but out of all the things he found strange the little blue police box off center down an ally struck him as the strangest.

"Hey Sherlock, have there been any History enactments on this street lightly?"

"Of course not, nothing spectacular has ever happened on this street." He waved his hand at John in a dismissive way. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just there was a police box back there."

"yes was there?" Sherlock said in a rather bored tone, like he wasn't really paying any attention."

"Well, I actually thought you would know this, there aren't police boxes anymore."

Sherlock sat up a little. "I knew that…hum… I wonder… STOP that car!" He shouted so loudly the driver almost hit a little green car. He jumped out and in seconds John saw why. The police were crowded around an apartment building. John paid the driver a hefty sum (which he was making Sherlock pay him back) and ran over to where Sherlock was standing.


	3. Murder

**A/N soo I actually didn't take forever to update. That's a big surprise. I'm going to try harder to update on a regular basis. I still don't understand how to reply to peoples reviews (I'm sure this is only my incompetence with a computer), but I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thank you. **

**Ok, so this chapter is a little more Who-y, but the next chapter will have lots of Doctor amazing-ness…probably. If I do anything wrong please let me know, and It this chapter is boring tell me and I'll fix it the best I can, I was a little worried it was.**

Sherlock was talking to a very upset looking sgt. Donovan, well more like lecturing her about the morality of affairs as he slipped past the caution tape and into the apartment. John passed Donovan who was screaming back at Sherlock about "minding your own business you freak". He mumbled a brief "sorry" and walked into the apartment.

"What is all that yelling?" Lestrade came around the corner into the small entry way. The apartment was quite cute and quaint, a pale blue entry way and beige walls in the rest. "Oh. Sherlock. I should have known it was you. Why are you here? We haven't called you yet."

"Oh does that mean you were planning to?"

"Well… I was about to call actually, but how did you know?"

"Let's not waste time on simple things, where is the body?"

"Really Sherlock, how did you know?"

"The body." Sherlock said getting slightly irritated.

"yes…" Lester paused, "It's in the bathroom, but really I'm warning you, its not pretty."

Sherlock went first, and Lestrade walked next to John giving him a look.

"He was bored so we went driving around." John confessed laughing slightly.

"john!" Sherlock said a hint of horror in his voice

"Really? That's not like him! He must have been really bored." They both laughed and they walked into the bedroom that connected to the bathroom. But they stopped right at the smell. It was putrid. John gagged slightly as they walked into the bathroom.

"Oh god…" John exclaimed. The body was slumped over the bathtub, a hole through its chest.

"Lestrade what was the time of death? Wait don't answer that you're almost always wrong. John what do you think?"

"Um… I would have to take a liver temp, but my first guess is about two days ago."

"And what do you find strange?"

"Well…" John covered his hand with his coat sleeve and tilted that mans head up. "he seams to be missing his eyes." He lifted a sleeve and looked at his hands. "There are no defensive marks and Sherlock I have to get out of this room."

"Yes go. Though you're not normally one for a week stomach."

John rushed out of the room and out of the apartment. He knew that smell so well, but this was stronger. He couldn't get it out of his mind. His breath quickened and he had to sit on the curb. He could barely breath. The noises the faces, all of them rooting.. He grabbed at his chest slightly trying to calm down, trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

"Hello" John looked up to see a pretty Blond girl standing above him. "You alright?"

"Um. Yes… yes I'm fine."

"Mind if I sit?" she gave a little nod to the space next to him.

"Um ya. That's fine."

"So what's your name?" The girl asked folding her arms over her knees, which she pulled close to her.

"John Watson. Yours?"

"Rose Tyler. So Mr. Watson-"

"Please call me John."

"Alright _John_ are you feeling any better now? You were looking a little pale before."

"How could I not feel better with such a pretty girl keeping my company, Miss Tyler" John flirted slightly, giving her a big smile. But in all honesty he was feeling better. She had dragged him out of all those memories.

"Oh don't call me _Miss Tyler_ that makes me feel old." She gave him a little nudge. And they laughed a little. "So John are you a police man?"

"What? Oh the crime scene, no, I'm actually a doctor."

"Oh a doctor are you?" she gave this amused smile over to her right, at what, he couldn't tell. "So was there an assault or something? if they needed a doctor?"

"No, none today at least, there was actually a murder. And I'm only here with a friend, I don't work for the police."

"A friend? A girl?"

"haha, no my flat mate actually." He stopped for a second and then added, "There is no girl friend."

"Well that's not what I asked was it?"

"I think it was." They chuckled.

"So what kind of murder was it?"

"It was… violent." He got serious "I wouldn't walk around alone."

"That bad?"

"That bad. The person was… oh I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No. Its fine tell me." She put on an innocent look and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"He was missing his eyes."

"Oh no. really?"

"WATSON!" Sherlock came out of the apartment.

"your friend?"

John sighed, "yes."

"well I hope I see you around _Doctor_." Rose said as she stood and walked across the street.

"I hope I see you too Rose Tyler." John walked over to where Sherlock was grabbing a cab.

"Who was that?" Sherlock asked.

"Rose Tyler. Very pretty girl."

"Was she? I didn't see anything special."

"That's because you weren't looking."


End file.
